The gifts for Samus
by Sonictitanic23
Summary: After years of waiting, Samus has grown bitter to E3 for not showing a new game staring her. However, E3 2017 is about to blow her mind away and change her outlook on E3 forever.


The gifts for Samus

 **So yeah! Metroid Prime 4 AND Metroid Samus Returns has just been revealed at the time of this fanfic being written. Because of this, why not make a fanfic on her finding out about the announcements in the Smash universe. Please note that this is not to be taking seriously and is just meant for fun. Also don't ask how they are showing the games without the characters knowing, again it's just for fun. I hope you enjoy and please remember to provide feedback in how I can improve my writing for the future. But enough of this, on with the story!**

E3. A time of excitement for everyone in the Smash Mansion. Everyone, even if they don't have a game announced gets in on the hype. Well almost everyone. Samus Aran isn't like the others. She's cold and dark and doesn't show her emotions to anyone and only the rare few have seen a smile form from her face. And who could blame her? Her life has been nothing but war. At least that's what everyone thinks. Samus enjoys her missions. Everyone sends a rush throughout her body and there is nothing else in life that can compete with it. Not even the fights she and everyone else in the Smash Mansion has. She see's that more as fun and training than anything else. In the past, she was always hopeful that there would be a new game staring her, but every time it would come short. Even the game staring the Federation had her blood boiling. She wished and longed for a new game so badly, but it never came. So came E3 2017. Everyone was getting prepared. While walking down the main hallway from the training room, Samus bumped into Mario.

"Oh! Sorry Samus! I should-a be more careful. I'm too excited for this-a E3 that I can see through the hype! You coming to the main room to watch the spot light?" ask Mario glowing with delight.  
"No, not this year." said Samus cold and serous.  
"Why-a not?...Oh. I-a understand. Okay I don't understand but still I think you should come down. You never know? New console means more possibilities!" said Mario trying to convenience Samus to come.  
"Look Mario. I'm not setting myself up for disappointment again. It's the same every year and it's not fair. I know Captain Falcon hasn't had a game in years too but at least his last game was loved by fans. The last game staring me had me as a robotic cry baby that followed my old commander like a pet. Even that 3DS game staring the Federation wasn't that loved by fans despite it being okay. Face it, I'm not getting another game this year or the following. So please leave me alone!" shouted Samus so the hold mansion could hear her. Mario's face drooped as he could see the tears form from her eyes. She really wants a new game.  
"Well okay if you say so. But if by some chance something is announced someone will come get you okay?" added Mario trying to cheer her up. Samus just grunted and walked to her room. Mario decided to not linger any longer as the video was about to start in five minutes. Mario made his way to the main room to meet with everyone else.

Back in her room, Samus laid on her bed. She knew Mario was trying to cheer her up so badly but it didn't work. She decided to close her eyes to pass the time while everyone watched the event unfold. This became difficult however when Shulk screamed at the top of his lungs when Xenoblade 2 was shown off. Again, closing her eyes, she heard the voice of Kirby happy to see his spot on the Switch was shown. She got a book out to read when she heard Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon cry in delight to hear they'll be going on the Switch soon with a new RPG sometime in the future. Then silence. Samus found this odd as everyone was talking and then just nothing. There was no sound to be heard either. She assumed something was announced or the stream went dead. Suddenly she heard footstep. Fast footsteps that approached her bedroom door. The person knocked on the door faster than lightning. Samus startled opened the door to be face to face with Peach. Peach had a face of shock that couldn't be replicated and she looked out of breath.  
"SAMUS! SAMUS YOU GOT TO GET DOWN HERE NOW!" shouted Peach at the top her lungs. Samus was about to say no but Peach grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her down to the main room. Angry at the princess, she looked around and saw a red screen with the Switch logo.  
"Okay why do you want me down here?!" said Samus annoyed. They all smirked at her. Robin was the one holding the mouse to get ready to play the footage.  
"You'd want to take a seat for this Samus." said Robyn. Samus took a seat in the middle of Luigi and Meta Knight. Robyn finally pressed play on the video. The red screen turned into space. Samus saw a nebula trying to make shape. Then when she saw what it made out and heard the music, she gasped. No, this had to be a joke. But it wasn't. On the screen was Metroid Prime 4 with the words "now in development for Nintendo Switch". Samus was speechless. She couldn't believe it. For the first time in a long time, she smiled. Tears started to drop. Everyone around her cheered with delight and congratulated her after waiting for so long. She hasn't felt this happy in years. 

As the event went on, Samus stayed with the group and cheered for the games. She enjoyed how Mario Odyssey looked and played and noticed how Mario was very bashful. After they showed off Odyssey, they showed off something no one expected. Everyone watched the screen when suddenly a Metroid appeared. Everyone jumped and Samus was about to scream. Then she appeared in the game and she screamed her lungs out. She watched as the trailer played and the title appeared. Metroid Samus Returns.  
"What a perfect title" said Luigi clapping his hands like everyone else. Once again, Samus was brought to tears. She was getting not one, but two games. It was as if the past few years were a distant memory. The video showed more gameplay and she was glued to the screen. After the event, everyone was hyped out. Samus just sat there. Mario came beside her.  
"So what do you-a think?" asked Mario. Samus struggled to get a word out, let alone a sentence.  
"I have to be dreaming! This isn't real!" said Samus pinching herself.  
"Believe it, it's real. We are so happy for you Samus. You deserve those games." said Mario smiling gleefully at the blond bounty hunter.  
"Thank you Mario. This has been one of the best days of my life." said Samus and hugged Mario. The two of them parted ways and headed to their rooms for the night. Samus still couldn't believe it. After years of nothing, she finally gets two of her own games. She was going to make the most of it, that she was sure of. One thing she knew for certain. Life has never been any sweeter.

 **The end**

 **Well that was fun. Yeah wasn't the best but hey it was something fun I had in mind. Anyway I can't wait for these games and I'm happy to see her in action again after such a long time. As always review fairly and justly or Samus will come after you. Just kidding!...or am I? As my old man use to say "You get your boots on, and I'll slip into the Batman costume." What? Anyway, see ya!**


End file.
